Un moment de tranquilité
by Rosalie24
Summary: Hinano se sentait mal, Karasuma-sensei et Irina-sensei sont en couple. Elle se sent triste, heureusement quelqu'un est là pou lui remonter le morale.
**Disclamer :** Les persos appartiennent à Matsui.

Coucou, me revoit voici avec le premier Justice/Hinano du fandom. J'adore ce couple d'une force, je sais pas pourquoi, j'espère que vous allez l'aimer ^^.

* * *

Hinano se trouva à l'écart des élèves de classe, dans un coin de la montagne.

Les anciens de la classe 3-E avaient décidé de se retrouvaient sur leur montagne, pour célébrer la fin de leur classe d'assassins.

Ce fut une chance de revoir tout le monde, d'apprendre plus sur comment vont les élèves.

C'est ainsi que la classe apprit que Yada et Nakamura furent ensemble et ce depuis quelques mois déjà. Hinano fut un peu déçue de ne pas avoir appris cela plus tôt, mais cela n'empêcha pas d'être heureuse pour ses amies, comme la plupart des élèves de la classe, une fois le choc passé.

Mais elles n'étaient pas les seules à s'être mis en couple, Sugino et Kanzaki ainsi que Maehara et Okano le furent aussi.

D'ailleurs, l'entente de la mise en couple des deux premiers en surpris plus d'un, tout le monde pensé que Kanzaki avait de l'amitié pour ce dernier. Mais la plupart furent heureux pour Sugino qui méritait bien d'être avec la jeune fille, depuis le temps qu'il l'aime.

Quand on deux suivants, ils furent simplement contents de les voir ensemble, surtout depuis ce qui c'est passé lors de la Saint-Valentin.

Cependant, les élèves ne furent pas les seuls à être présent, Karasuma-sensei et Bitch-sensei sont aussi présents à cette réunion. Et ils apprirent qu'ils furent en couple. Tous les élèves furent heureux de cette nouvelle. Sauf la jeune Hinano, qui sentit son cœur se serrait.

C'est donc pour ça que la lycéenne s'isola seule dans la montagne, pour déprimer un peu. Quand elle entendu des pas venus derrière elle. Quand la jeune fille se retourna pour voir Kimura qui s'avance vers elle.

« Eh ça va Kuruhashi ? demanda Kimura.

– Hmm, fut tout ce dont Hinano était capable de dire, mais elle essaya quand même de sourire un peu.

– C'est dur, n'est-ce pas ? » murmura Justice, en s'asseyant à côté de la jeune fille.

La rousse le regarda faire, un peu étonnée de ce qu'il fait. Ils n'avaient jamais été spécialement proches et ceux malgré que leurs tables soient côte à côte.

Mais, pourtant il essayait de la consoler de son mal cœur.

« Oui, finit-t-elle par avouer, Cela va vraiment mal. Pourtant, j'aurais dû m'y attendre, il est bien plus vieux que moi. Je me demande si un jour mon cœur se rétablira.

– Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que tu peux ressentir. Je n'ai encore jamais éprouvé de peine de cœur, je ne peux qu'imaginer ta peine. Mais je sais une chose, c'est que tu vas t'en remettre, t'es une fille forte, qui est toujours joyeuse, tu n'es pas du genre à te laisser faire. T'es une fille géniale et je sais que je suis pas le seul à penser comme cela. Alors t'inquiète pas et prends ton temps pour te remettre. »

Hinano regarda Justice, encore plus étonné qu'avant. Elle ne savait que le garçon avait un côté aussi réconfortant. A l'entente des mots de Kimura, la jeune fille sentit son cœur battre légèrement plus vite.

« Merci, Kimura-chan.

– De rien, je le pense, tu sais. »

Elle voyait dans son regard qu'il pensait sincèrement ce qu'il venait de dire.

Sans vraiment y réfléchir, elle plaça sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule du jeune homme. La rousse pouvait sentir le garçon se tendre suite à son geste, qui a dû le surprendre, elle le comprenait même, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait fait ça.

Son corps avait réagi sans qu'elle y ordonnât, mue comme par une envie soudaine. Mais elle s'y senti à l'aise. Elle se sentait à l'aise en sa présence.

La tristesse de son cœur, c'était un peu calmé. Hinano était encore triste, mais elle se sentait bien à la fois. Et elle savait que c'était grâce à la présence de Kimura.

Puis elle sentait une main prendre la sienne. Elle jeta un regard à côté d'elle et elle vit, le jeune homme fuyait son regard, mais avait les joues rouges. Hinano ne put réprimer un petit sourire.

« Je me suis jamais rendu compte, mais il est mignon comme ça » pensa la jeune fille.

Et ils restèrent là assis à ne rien dire pendant un long moment. Dès fois Hinano se serra contre le jeune homme quand elle sentait son cœur serrer en pensant au son béguin.

« Hinano-chan ? Kimura-kun ? Vous êtes o... » dit une voix derrière les deux qu'ils n'entendirent pas.

La personne se trouvait être Yada, qui était partie à la recherche de sa meilleure amie. Quand elle les vit ainsi, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Elle s'était sentie mal en se rendant compte qu'Hinano n'était plus là. Elle était tellement heureuse de voir Karasuma-sensei et Bitch-sensei ensemble et d'avoir enfin pu annoncer à tout le monde sa mise en couple avec Nakamura, qu'elle en avait oublié que son amie avait un béguin pour ce dernier.

C'est donc naturellement que Yada est parti à sa recherche. Mais, finalement, elle n'aurait pas dû s'inquiéter, Justice fut plus rapide qu'elle. Et il avait réussi à la calmer.

Cela n'étonna pas vraiment la brune de savoir que l'adolescent fut le premier à faire attention. A force de passer du temps avec lui, elle s'était rendu compte des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour sa meilleure amie. Et les voir ainsi comme ça, aussi proche, la rendait heureuse.

Finalement, la brune décida de laisser ses amis dans leur moment de tranquillité. Malheureusement, la jeune fille marcha sur une branche d'arbre, ce qui sortit les deux jeunes gens de leur bulle pour se retourner vers l'origine du bruit.

En se rendant que compte de la présence de Yada, les deux jeunes adolescents se séparèrent.

« Touka-chan ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Hinano, pendant que Kimura était vraiment gêné.

– Je te cherchais Hinano-chan, je m'inquiétais pour toi, mais je vois que Kimura-kun t'a bien aidé.

– Oui, il fut adorable, dit Hinano qui commençait à retrouver sa joie de vivre, Et grâce à lui, je me sens mieux ! Bon, on ferait mieux d'y aller avant que les autres, surtout ta très chère copine » continua-t-elle sur un ton amusé.

Une fois de retour à la fête, Hinano jetait de temps en temps des regards à Justice qui était en train de discuter avec Mimura et Sugaya.

Elle s'émerveilla quand il le vit remettre un petit oiseau tombé de son nid, grâce à ses talents au free-running. Hinano sentie sont cœur se gonflait légèrement.

La rousse sentait qu'il avait dans le garçon quelque chose de différent, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment remarqué. Peut-être, peut-être qu'elle ressentait quelque chose plus envers lui, quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas encore.

Pour l'instan,t sa peine était encore assez forte pour qu'elle le comprenne, mais un jour elle comprendra, en laissant le temps faire les choses.

* * *

Voilà, une petite review pour savoir ce que vous en pensez ?


End file.
